The Blood of Evil and Good
by Justabitofademon
Summary: Every fairytale has it's "happily ever after" and the bad guys die or something stupid like that. Well, really they get banished to the Island of Horror. Their children -who did nothing- grow up there too. But a couple (actually like 6) of them get sent to the Royal Island. What they have to do is a mystery, but will they able to do it? You'll have to read to find out I guess.
1. It's only the Beginning

**The Blood of Good and Evil**

 **So err... I started a new story. I watched Descendants cause I was REALLY bored and I got an inspiration, and so I started to make this fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Unknown Narration:**

"Once upon a time, there was good and bad. And it's not really once upon a time, I mean, it's happening now. Well, as you know, every fairytale has its own little happily ever after. But what happens to the villains? They don't die randomly you know. Correction, they didn't die at all. If your little princes and princesses didn't die, does that mean our parents did? Well, anyways, the good guys lock up and banish the bad guys to an island that is surrounded by a barrier that doesn't allow magic or escape. And the villains suffer this punishment, along with their children. Who are innocent. Well, kinda. No not really. Scratch that. What do you really think villains teach their children to be innocent and good? Well anyways, they were given a chance. And a choice to make. Well, we were. Me, Maki, Aoi, Hinata, Kanou, and Tora were."

 **Prince POV:**

"Do you have an idea of what to do as you become king to prove yourself Takumi dear?" I looked at the woman who looked way too young to be my mom.

"Yes, I actually do."

"Well, lets hear it." My dad asks.

"Well..." I clear my throat. Here goes nothing. "You know the villians we sent to the Island of horror? Well...I was planning to send some of their children here."

"Absolutely not!" My father exclaimed.

"But they are innocent."

"They were raised by villians!"

"And who's fault is that?"

"...well..."

"Exactly"

"Well, who are the parents?"

"Well the Evil Queen, Claire de vile, Hades, Tartarus, and...errr..."

"And?"

"Malificent"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" I asked. "Though their parents did horrible things, they are innocent. They did nothing."

"Bu-"

"Their parents made their choice, now let us help them make theirs."

"Fine. But one mess up, they will be sent back."

"Good job honey." My mother gives me a soft smile, but we both knew from the beginning that I would win.

 **Malificent's daughter POV:**

"There. Masterpiece" I walk back to see my graffiti. It was the sign of our little "squad": Toxic Venom.

"Hey! You there! What are you doing!" I quickly turn around to see the princaple behind of me. I grin evilly. The thrill is just beginning. And I run.

"Get back here!" I look behind me to see I'm being chased by the princaple. Finally, some action in my boring life. I jump over some man doing the laundry and kick over all his clothes while he was hanging up some.

"Hey!" I turn around and stick out my tongue. He winks at me and then porpusely trips the princaple.

Once I get home, I meet up with the crew. "Any news?" I ask.

"Mom said she wanted to talk to us." Maki told me. Yes, he's my brother. Well, really everyone in the crew is like my brother, but he's my biological twin bro. Who's older than me by 2 minutes. Damn. Well, I'm the youngest in the crew.

"Shit" I exclaim. I turn to see everyone in the crew. Aoi, who is not in a dress (Evil Queens' gay trans-dressing son), Hinata who is chewing on a pen cap (Cruella de Vil's scaredy cat son), Kanou and Tora who are just sitting there (Hades' twin sons). I don't want anything to happen to them.

"Well, lets see what your mom wants" Tora says, obviously annoyed that we're doing nothing.

"Shut the fuck up Tora!" They all exclaim.

"It...It's fine guys. L-lets just get it over with"

We walk up to my mom's "room" (more like palace throne room where she sits doing nothing) and knock.

"Come in" I hear my mom say.

We open the door and walk in. "I have gotten very interesting news." We stood there waiting for the answer. I shifted my weight on my left leg and blew a bubble out of my gum.

"...You are being sent to the Royal Island"

"WHAT?!" I exclaim.

"EEEEEEWWWWW!" Aoi yells out.

"WHY?!" Hinata yelled out too. Maki started to slap himself. I quietly whisper "This is not a dream. Its a nightmare!" And we pinched each other's arms. "Nope. It's just reality."

"I do not know why. But I know that the Fairy Godbitch lives there." We chuckle at how she called the Fairy godmother. "You're job is to steal her wand. And then WE WILL TAKE OVER EVERYTHING!"

"That's going to be too hard!" Hinata complained.

"We can't" Tora simply stated like it was a fact.

"The chances of us getting away with that is 0.0000018920004453809%" Kanou stated. As expected from the nerd of the crew. Well, I'm actually the smartest. He just acts as if he is.

"AHEM" My mother speaks over everyone. I stare her in the eye. I haven't looked, but I'm pretty sure all the boys are staring right at our battle of eyes and thoughts. From what I heard from them, my my eyes become bloody red and my pupils become slits. My mother's eyes simply turn dark green.

 _Why won't you do it deary?_ **(A/N: This is the battle of thoughts BTW)**

 _Because it's way to dangerous mom. And none of us want to got to the Royal Island!_

 _YOU WILL GO!_

 _Why?_

 _Because you don't want the incedent really happen do you?_

 _..._

 _Come on deary we could take over everything! We would show those puny bitches who the bosses really are._

 _..._

She won. Again. "Could we have a private disscusion please?"

"Yes you may" My mother answers.

"Guys huddle up." We get in a huddle. "We're going to the Royal Island."

"HUH?" They all exlcaimed.

"ssssssshhhhh"

"Bu-" Aoi started.

"This is our one and probably only chance to prove ourselves to our parents. Do you really think they think highly of us?" They all nodded in agreement.

"We'll do it" I answered.

"I'm glad...Misaki I knew you would say yes" She added into my thoughts.

 **Malificent's (AKA Misaki's mom) POV:**

I won't tell her this. I am evil and do want the Fairy Godbitch dead, but there is one thing I never want to happen to her. That thing is to fall in love.

It almost turned me good. It almost changed my life. It almost killed me. That jerk Tartarus even dared to imprint his demon eyes onto my beloved daughter. I had to take the blame for what he schemed against his daughter. I took all the blame.

Now she trembles in fear everyday when she comes to see me. I can tell because when you fall in love, you can sense people's emotions better. You can read their thoughts better. One day, she will take over the world. One day she will sucsseed in somthing I can't. Because I'll tell her, on the day I die, that she should live her life and destroy all males. One day.

 **Unknown Narration:**

"This is only the beginnig of how my how life changes, and how I get my prince charming. Well, prince pervert really."

"You mean king alien pervert right?"

"What the fuck are you doing in my narration?"

"What narration?" *innocent look*

"You uh...Just get out!"

"How about a kiss?"

"See what I mean!?" *Kicks out*

"I'm sorry for his intrusion...But why is this called 'Unknown Narration' ? I'm pretty sure you know who I am and who that pervert is right? If not, you'll know soon enough..."

 **I'm pretty sure you know who is doing the Unknown Narration. It's quite obvious really. Just look into the text like smart people. Or learn how to read if you can't. JKJK (BTW that means just kidding, and BTW, BTW means by the way). lol So I'm going to do a little hashtag (#), thing in this story too.**

 **One of those in the review would equal like 5 reviews from you. I LOVE SUPPORT! Any type is fine. And also I don't know what to make the hashtag thing. Should it be:**

 **A) #TheDaughterOfEvilAndPrincePervert**

 **B)#TheEvilAndTheGood**

 **C)#CollisionOfEvilAndGoodLove**

 **or D)#FairyGodbitchIsWhatStartedAllThis**

 **lol IDK (BTW that mean I don't know). Tell me wat you think. Honestly I like A and D best but hey, you guys are the judges.**

 **~~*Snicker* D *Snicker* *Chuckle* D *Chuckle* *Laugh* D *Laugh* *Choke* D *Choke* -Justabitofademon ~~**


	2. The Introducement

**So I read through some of the reviews *cough* I have only 3 *cough* and a guest says "u copy cat, this is Descendants" Well I did say that BEFORE THE STORY EVEN STARTED. Plus free country, I can do what ever I want.**

 **KK, so I will act normally now (That is my I-am-always-right side of me ^^^). I just put this out because the things before and after the text r put so u can read them. So plz do! If u can read a story u can freaking read the A/N. *Sigh* ppl these days...JKJK.**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

 **Unknown Narration:**

"Love can creep up on you. It could always be there, but you never aknowledge it."

"Awww...Are you saying you love me?"

"How the fuck are you getting in my freaking narrations?!"

"What narrations?" *innocent look* but *big smirk*

"Just get out!" *Pushes him out*

"Jeez. How did I fall in love with him?"

"I heard that!"

"Shut up!"

 **Normal POV:**

"Ugh" Misaki groaned when she woke up in the morning. Today she was to leave the Island of Horrors to go to the Royal Island. She felt like barfing really.

All her stuff was already packed apparently, so the only thing left to do is to willingly dress up and get into the limo waiting for the outside.

She dressed into ripped leggings, a black hoodie (putting the hoodie up), and some black sneakers andfinally found the motivation in herself to go outside.

 **Misaki POV:**

Once I got outside I already saw everyone and my mom standing outside. They all gave me impatient looks and I just yawned.

"Okay, off you go!" My mom said enthusiastically. Yeah, you can right away know that that was sooo fake. She never cares about anything.

Mom winks at me and then sends me a thought, _You know what to do_. I nod and get into the limo.

"Woah!" Hinata exclaims. Yeah food. Wooooow. So cool (heavy sarcasm there).

"They could make the cushions black. That would make it so much better looking you know" I didn't even look for the source of sound. I already know that's Aoi.

"I just want to get this over with" That's Tora.

"Hinata! Do you know how much sugar that's in there!? From the looks of it there probably 15 grams in that cookie!" Duh, that's Kanou.

Me and Maki just look at each other and roll our eyes. I take out a pen and start to sketch on the cushion, a perfect symbol: Toxic Venom.

Maki looks at me with a confused expression. "Now they know we where here" I reply.

There's a thing you might want to know. I am the chosen one out of us. And by us, I mean me and Maki. Though he's older, I have more power. I'm scarier because people tell me I have the sam exact scary aura as my mom, actually scarier, including my dad's aura. No one messes with me or friends.

If they try, well they die. Hm! That rhymes! I should become a full time poet! Back to topic, I've never used magic but my mom can tell that I have stronger magical skills than anyone else. There's a prophecy thingy that I over heard my mom talk about which is something about red eyes, mind battling, and way cooler stuff.

And ha! I'm the only one with this oppurtunity. Me and my mom had some disscusions like one day I will become everything she was and stronger, more powerful and that I'll be a very powerful ruler.

"Hey Misaki!" I turn around.

"We're here!"

I get out of the limo to see that we're in a totally different place. Oh yeah. We just crossed freaking islands. No wonder this is completely different. It looks so...happy. Ew.

"*bang* *bang*" Ugh, is that a marching band starting? We all look at each other and cover our ears.

The people did some kind of dance with big smiles on and I gave them a glare saying don't you dare smile at me ever again. They looked at Hinata isntead.

The perfomance thing finished and we all sighed in relief. I look up to see a boy a head taller than me with emerald green eyes.

We stare at each other for some time and I burst.

"What do you want?"

"That's not how you speak to Prince Charming!" I just notices the girl that was beside him. Blonde long hair, blue eyes, high heels, and long eyelashes along with a lot of make up.

"And what do you want Cinderella?"

"Uuh...Cinderella's my mom! So we're kinda set up for eah other!"

"What?" I ask with a bored voice. "But aren't you guys like sister and brother?"

"How d-did you know?" The girl glares at me.

"Didn't Cinderella and Prince Charming *cough* Prince Stupid *cough* marry each other?" I ask again with a really bored voice. Like this is common sense. I'm not stupid you know.

"What ever!" She scoffs. I roll my eyes. What's so great about him anyways. I look into her mind and shiver. She was thinking about them having...I'll spare your childhood. Let's just say, she has a dirty mind.

Prince Stupid looks at me and chuckles and starts to say "This is Royal High, and all of you are to be tested to see what grade you would be in. Some of you might be in MG, mentally gifted."

"I highly doubt that" The girl says as if it's a fact. I'm annoyed of this bitch, so I give her a mental message, _Will you shut the fuck up? You don't have to impress yourself and show that your smart to him. He's obviously uninterested._

"How do you know that!?"

"You could've just thought it you know. I can read minds okay? Now everyone is looking at you in confusion."

"You witch!" And she runs off.

"Can we have our dorm rooms now?" I ask impatiently to Prince Stupid.

"But shouldn't I introduce myself?"

"Meh."

"Oh. You can read my mind no?" I try to look into his mind, but it's too fuzzy. It either meaans they have a shield or that there is absolutely nothing to read.

"I can't read everyone's mind..." I look away, kinda embarrassed. I hear him chuckle and I quickly make a come back saying "That's simply some people have nothing in their skull to read."

He held back a laugh and asked "So do you want to know my name?"

"Will it get to our dorms faster?!" I ask way too impatient. I look back at Maki and ask _Are my eyes red?_

 _Your pupil looks like blood itself..._

 _Thanks..._

 _No prob sis..._

"Takumi Usui" I state truimphantly. I literally just read a girls mind that was whispering to het friends something about him.

"And yours?"

"Ugh! Shouldn't you know?"

"Fine...I'll let you guys go..."

"Finally!" Everyone exclaims.

...

"Here are your dorm room keys, they are up to the right, down the hall and to the left." Some dude told us. Aoi looked at him and batted his extra long eyelashes (remember he's in a dress and wig and stuff). The guy immediately blushes and starts to ask for her (his) number but couldn't.

I love the way Aoi uses love. He pretends to like them back and just not want to tell them, then uses them for favors and in the ends break his heart by saying he never really liked him. *Sigh* That's as true as love will ever get...

Me and Aoi have the same dorm and Maki and the other have theirs. They should know he's a boy, but if not, I don't care!

We enter our dorm and the first thing we say is "EEEW". We look at each other and he nods.

"What colors?" I ask.

"Black and blue"

"Yeah." I clear my throat and start "Make pink into black and purple into blue, make this room completely how nobody knew"

The room instantly became black and blue, and the beds were not princess looking and the camera was more visible. Wait what?

"Aoi" I say to get his attention.

 _There's a camera in here._

 _Where?_

 _Up in that corner._

 _Oh._

 _Lets make it accidentally break off._

 _How?_

 _Just play along..._

"Shit! That spider tried to bite me!"

"ha!"

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed and threw a pillow at him winking. After 5 min we were finally able to break off the camera, I mean we can't make ourselves suspicious. We have a job to do.

 **I got 1 vote for the # thing. Thank you u wonderful person WHO DOESNT MIND SPENDING 1 MIN OF THEIR LIVES! Tentacle hugs for you!**


	3. Bloody Eyes

**Yay! Finally, I updated! I'm sorry...I just didn't know what to write...** "Ahh!" Aoi gasped and quickly came by my side fixing my hair.

"Ugh." Then I heard a chuckle at the door.

"Go get it Misaki."

"Ugh. Do I have to? I already know who it is."

"Go get it."

"Ugh." I opened the door to see Usui (how surprising). "What do you want?"

"I'm just making sure that your name is Misaki Ayuzawa."

"No it's Aoi Kireina. Of course my name is Misaki!"

"Oh yeah. Are sure you want to sleep with a boy in the same room?"

"How did you know!?" Me and Aoi exclaimed in sync.

"He has an adam's apple" He said shrugging.

"Okay bye." I said slamming the door but he put his foot to block it.

"Also...If you need any help, I'll be glad to help you. My dorm room i-"

"No thanks, I can just read someone's mind."

"769" I look to the right wall, behind it is the boy's dorm. I look to the left, which is the the dorm right after mine, which is 767.

"Damn it!" I whine out. He smirks at me and I slam the door.

"He likes you."

"How do you know?!"

"I have a confession to make."

 _Yes?_

 _Well, not only you have powers beyond anyone else._

 _I'm not even going to ask how you found that out._

 _Mom let it slip._

 _Okay..._

 _So I can detect love, as stupid as that sound. I know when a crush will turn into love and when hate will turn into love._

 _What are you saying?_

 _Nothing much that isn't obvious._

 _Are you saying that me and him?!_

 _You know you can't avoid it._

 _But..._

 _I can't change that. You guys are somehow going to love each other. Make sure that it isn't hurtful. Just when you realize it don't deny it. It will hurt._

 _I have a job to do._

 _We all do._

 _..._

 _..._

 _So I can't fall in love._

 _Just try to avoid him for some time, it'll delay it I guess._

 _By how much?_

 _A couple...minutes._

 _Better than nothing right?_

 _So when are you going to go over?_

 _AOI!_

Just kidding. So do you have our schedules?

...They never gave us any...

So you're going to have to...

"Ugh. No!"

Yes!

"You're coming with me."

"Why?"

"I'll spill your dirtiest secrets" So I lazily opened my door and knocked on his.

"*Knock* knock*" The door opened to show a grinning prince.

"Where are our schedules?" I can't believe I'm going to fall in love with this dude. Ugh. Why me?

"They're are in the main office." I gave him a questioning look. At our school we didn't have a main office. He chuckled.

"I'll lead they way I guess." Uh. Yeah you have to lead the way. I'm pissed.

"Oh! I have to do my nails! Bye!" And Aoi dashed off into our dorm.

"Since when do you do your nails?" I ask, but he already got into the dorm. "*sigh*"

"Why are we even here?" I asked, pleading for an answer.

"Well, I kinda sent you guys here."

"You stalker!"

"Well, I'm becoming king soon...so..."

"Oh. Am I supposed to congraulate you or something? Well, hope you don't die before that happens."

"What?" He asked, interested and confused. I just shrug.

"Here."

"Thank you..." I say. I'm supposed to keep an act up you know.

"By the way, I'm the princaple of this school. I'm the Fairy God Mother." I gasp. She was the Fairy God Bish? Pft.

"You mean the one with wand and stuff?"

"Yes. Now go on, tomorrow's the first day of school." I sigh.

"Okay."

"So, what are your classes?" I forgot Usui was here.

"Umm...Magic, Science, Math, History of Fairy tales, Reading/Writing...Evil class? Oh and gym every Wensnday"

"Is that the exact order?"

"Uh...yeah. Why?"

"Im in all your classes."

"Even in Evil Class?!"

"Yes."

"But you were born here!"

"I volunteered to show an example to you guys."

"UGH!"

"See you tomorrow." I blushed for no aperent reason, then sighed.

"See ya tomorrow"

"*knock* *knock* come to the princaple's office." Okay...

"Yes?" All of us exclaim.

"Wait? Why are you guys here?" We exclaim again.

"Pft."

"You will need to take the test now." The Fairy God Mother says.

"Wake up! We have a dress code!"

"*Yawn* We do?" I ask.

"Yes. They gave us a letter saying that only 1 other person has the same exact dress code."

"Okay..."

"I have...pink and purple."

"Ha! What colors do I have?"

"Black and white."

"Yes!"

"Also, you got into 2nd year MG, which has 7 other people in it including Maki."

"And you?"

"I got 2nd year"

"Yes!"

"School starts in 20 minutes too."

"What?!" I exclaimed jumping out of bed, changing into black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black hoodie over.

"Welcome to another school year kids. We have a 2 transfer students in our class." I heard the teacher say to her class. They should be here in 5 seconds.

5...4...3...2...1...Ha! I'm a rebel. 1...2...3...Okay. And I walked into class with Maki.

"Would you like to introduce yourselves."

"They already know our names and who our paents are and where we live so what else is there really to say?"

 _Not to be offensive..._ I added in the teacher's head.

"Oh!" She exclaims. I grin. I love when people react like that when I send a message to them for the first time.

"Okay, so Maki, your partner for the rest of the year is Kazina Martinez, this chair here." She said pointing to the front desk. Maki groaned as he sat next to the girl.

 _Ha!_

 _Be quiet Misaki._

 _Why?_

"And Misaki, you will be at the back table. I believe you know who your partner is." She pointed to the last desk next to the window, who had a familiar prince sitting there. I groaned.

 _Ha!_

 _Shut up!_

 _Why?_

I gave Maki my demon eyes and he gave in. Everyone gasped, looking at my blood red eyes.

"Maki...Are my eyes bleeding?"

"...yes..." My vision started to blurr, and everything looks redish.

"I'm fine, it dosn't hurt, just blurrs my vision" I said but it hurts like hell.

 _You sure?_

 _Yeah._

I sat next to Usui, trying to hide my pain, then he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Don't touch me!" And I slapped his hand off. "I'm fine."

"You sure."

"...y-yes..."

"I don't think so..."

"Why not? I know my body more than you!"

"Your crying blood." He wiped off a tear off my cheek.

I stood up "May I go to the bathroom?"

"Go to the nursery dear."

"Okay..."

"And take Usui with you."

 _Are we going to miss anything?_

 _Just a question everyone but you 2 got horribly wrong. You guys explained all your steps and got everything correct._

 _Thank you._

"Umm...could you lead me?" I asked, probably blushing. My vision is become way too bloody, I can only see the strand of hair in my face.

"Of course" He took my hands from behind and intertwinded them with his. Strangely, I felt his warmth, as if, my hand belonged there. UGH! My brain has been contaminated.

"Umm...are we there yet?"

"Yes we are."

"Okay..." I shut my eyes and muttered the incantation "Blood of Mary, Sins of hell, make the blood temporary"

All the blood ran down my cheeks, and turned into red dust once it dripped of my chin. The red dust circled around and went into my eye, giving my pupil a blazing, fiery color before it turned amber again.

But, the pain didn't go away.

"Are you okay?"

"I...No. I'm not..."

"Do you need help?"

"What's there to help me? It happened once before and I endured the pain for a couple of months"

"Months?"

"Yeah..."

"There is one thing that I could do..."

"What?"

"I can ask the Fairy God Mother to help."

"And what is she going to do?"

"I don't know..."

"But will she help?"

"Maybe...unless you want me to help"

"Just do it already" He took out a needle from the cabinet and pricked himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me" Then he pricked me witth the need of his blood. The pain became worse, but then it completely vanished.

"How did you...?"

"I read some books."

"You're an alien...thanks." I said, blushing (again) while my heart started to race.

"Let's get back." He said breaking the silence.

"Yeah..." I said smiling.

I don't know if it's just me, but I think that I heard his heart race too. But I have no time for love. I don't know what it is nor will I accept it.

 **Yay! So...um the more reviews, the quicker I'll update! ~Justabitofademon**


End file.
